


Beautiful

by sweeter_sound



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeter_sound/pseuds/sweeter_sound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kijoon helps Kyuhyun with something important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigye (evenastoppedclock)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sigye+%28evenastoppedclock%29).



Kyuhyun flinches like he’s been stung when Kijoon runs his fingers through his hair and Kijoon’s heart aches at the reaction. He stares at the crown of Kyuhyun’s head, at the way his hair curls over his ears, soft and shiny, watches the stretch of Kyuhyun’s pale neck. He feels a tremble there, on the curve of Kyuhyun’s shoulders under his thin cotton shirt and thinks again he shouldn’t be doing this....but Kyuhyun had asked, earnest as always, eyes almost begging and of course he’d said yes.

The shears in his hand glint in the soft light of his bedroom as he brings them to the tuft of hair between his fingers, the first snip is like cutting through air and it all falls in a soft clump on Kyuhyun’s lap. Kyuhyun makes a noise, like a sigh, and Kijoon thinks it sounds almost relieved. Or he hopes, at least, but he doesn’t dare ask if everything is ok. This needs to get done and Kyuhyun is trusting him to be strong for him.

Ten minutes later, the floor around them is covered in Kyuhyun’s hair and Kijoon’s fingers scratch through what’s left, now a natural dark brown, streaked grey in places, since Kyuhyun hadn’t seen the point of retouching his roots in the last months. In front of him, still sitting crossed-legged and silent, Kyuhyun fidgets like mad but doesn’t reach up to touch. If Kijoon knows him at all, he knows he must be borderline hysterical, only staying in place because he knows they’re not done.

Before plugging the razor, Kijoon lays a lingering kiss on Kyuhyun’s temple, hoping it helps him relax. hoping it reminds him he's not alone. Kyuhyun loves his kisses, loves his casual affection, he always says so when he’s drunk, trying to climb him like a clingy, cuddly monkey. It’s cute, if inconvenient at times but it’s…Kyuhyun.

He expects a reaction when the razor starts buzzing but instead Kyuhyun sits higher on the chair, tips his head carefully forward and Kijoon recalls everything he read about doing this properly. There’s a weird sort of satisfaction in watching Kyuhyun’s scalp start to show through but it goes away immediately after there’s no more to trim.

It’s strange, of course, staring only at that fuzzy, soft, little layer of hair and not at what he’s used to but there’s something hopelessly endearing about Kyuhyun’s pale head. Endearing, and more than a little sad. Kyuhyun _loved_ his hair.

Kijoon watches, still standing behind him, as Kyuhyun reaches to touch his head in that way possibly every Korean man does when this time comes and wishes for the umpteenth time he could make things different.  Not for himself but for _him_. Though he won’t say, Kyuhyun is scared and it must all be finally catching up to him.        

For a moment, Kijoon doesn’t know what to do until Kyuhyun turns to him, face all open, vulnerable and asks “How do I look, hyung?”.

Kijoon is simply and utterly breathless, helpless to do anything but trace his fingers along Kyuhyun’s soft cheeks, along the sharp slash of his dark, dark eyebrows. This man who stares at him as if his answer will make or break him is everything to him, he’s strong, he’s resilient, he’s brave, he’s…

“Beautiful”  

**Author's Note:**

> so.........yeah.........HAPPY BIRTHDAY, K! :D /runs 
> 
> english is not my mother tongue and i don't really write....at all so i'm sorry for what it's likely an encyclopaedia of grammatical errors and poor english, i hope it's not too distracting.


End file.
